


Hot Leaf Juice

by kazoolakazuko



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Katara (Avatar), Badass Sokka (Avatar), Based on a Tumblr Post, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Multi, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Suki & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, Toph Beifong Being Awesome, Ursa (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazoolakazuko/pseuds/kazoolakazuko
Summary: A series of oneshots, AUs, and oneshot AUs ft. the ATLA characters
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko, Azula & Mai & The Gaang & Ty Lee & Zuko (Avatar), Azula & Mai & Ty Lee, Azula & The Gaang (Avatar), Azula & Ursa (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Hakoda & Ursa (Avatar), Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka & Suki (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Suki & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Sokka, Ursa & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77
Collections: Avatar: The Last Airbender





	1. First Woman Fire Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post! I’ll attach the link once i find it again!

[Based off this post!](https://silima.tumblr.com/post/634404541986750465)

* * *

**Ursa struck a deal. But, Ozai never saw it coming.**

" _You must know the pain of losing a first born son. By sacrificing your own!_ "

" _Mommy, I'm so scared for Zuko!_ "

" _Ozai, you can't do this! You listen carefully. I'm going to make you a deal. I can make a colorless, odorless poison. Untraceable. It causes a person to pass quietly, as if they’d fallen asleep. I’ll give you a vial of it in exchange for Zuko’s life._ ”

Ozai accepted the deal. Ursa was to make a poison, one that was untraceable. It was to be used on Fire Lord Azulon. But, halfway through making it, she was having second thoughts. A man so willing to kill his own son and his own father couldn’t be trusted more than she.

_I can't leave my children behind. Not with a man like him. What kind of mother would I be if I left them and never saw them again_? Even if she backed down, she would still have to leave. Ozai knew what she could do.

He was _threatened_ by her.

Ursa frowned as she cut up petals and placed them in her bowl. She’d miss her children growing up. She would never meet their first boyfriend or girlfriend (Ursa didn’t much care who her children courted as long as they were happy). She wouldn’t be able to feed turtleducks with Zuko anymore. Wait. _The turtleducks_.

An idea struck her.

They could all be _free_ of him, free of Ozai.

Azulon had stolen her from her home, forced her hand in marriage to Ozai. But, Ozai had forced her to give up her parents, her family. He intercepted letters to home, he told her that he killed her ex-fiancé. He treated Zuko so terribly, just because she wished her son to turn out better than his father. He told her that he _owned_ her and he threatened _her_ baby.

It was time for this mom to bite back.

Quickly, she finished making the poison and pulled the hood of her cloak up before taking the bowl it was in downstairs. The princess made her way to the kitchen, where Ozai's nightly tea was waiting to be served to him. She had made extra for a reason. The tea was poured in front of him, _never_ before it got to the prince. A teapot full of one small vial wouldn't do it. It wouldn't be a lethal enough dose.

Getting the poison into teapot wasn't hard. She was quiet, unseen, and racing back to the room she had once been in to make sure that the evidence of what she had done was gone. A vial of plain water sat upon her desk, catching Ozai's eye as he walked in while Ursa had finished putting everything away. He smirked as he picked it up. Soon, the throne would be his and his wife would be gone.

Ozai _really_ shouldn't have drank his nightly tea before checking in on Ursa. He didn't even make it to Azulon's room before he collapsed in the hall. The vial in his shattered as it slipped from his fingers, echoing loud enough for the princess to hear it.

Ursa stiffened and closed her eyes for a brief moment before leaving the study and going to Zuko's room. She feared that even though she had been careful, she would be found out. She had to say goodbye to her children just in case she didn't live to see the next sunrise.

Silently, she walked over to her son's bed and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He stirred, glancing up at her with squinted eyes.

"Mom?"

Ursa gave her boy a sad smile, pulling him in for a hug, "Zuko, my love. Everything I've done has been to protect you."

He didn't know what she meant, but he hugged her back anyway. The young boy was still too tired to process anything correctly.

"Princess Ursa, come quickly!" One of the guards abruptly walked into Zuko's room with no regard for their privacy. 

She told Zuko to stay put, and followed the man who was no doubt leading her to Ozai's body. The princess wasn't worried about playing her role, as tears of relief would be mistaken for tears of grief. She would do it again. Ursa refused to let _anyone_ threaten Zuko or twist Azula into becoming a monster. Those were _her_ babies, and she wouldn't let any form of harm come to them.

As the two of them approached, she saw Azulon standing over his son. He showed no signs of sadness, or even a _hint_ of grief. Ursa's eyes filled with crocodile tears as Azulon moved his gaze toward her. Ozai was gone, it had been declared. She had done it. Her children would be safe. Immediately, she stood straighter, blinking the tears away.

"Come with me, Princess Ursa."

Bowing, she followed the Fire Lord into the throne room. She kept her face blank, even though her nerves were bundling tightly in her stomach. Her fingers twitched at her side, causing a shallow breath to escape her lips. She couldn't help but fear she was about to face death.

_Pull yourself together_ , Ursa thought to herself as she kneeled before the Fire Lord. _Be strong for Zuko_. _For Azula_.

Ursa had never been in the throne room without the flames lit brightly. Now, Azulon had set the fire, but he kept it low. _Somehow_ , she thought, _this was more intimidating_.

"Tell me dear, did you think I wouldn't know? Do you believe me to be thickheaded? Your mother was a master herbalist, you'd certainly be trained in poisons. Killing the prince is _treason_ ," He sat down in his throne, looking down at her as she kneeled before him.

Ursa looked up at him, her gaze strong and unafraid as she answered with, "I think killing the Fire Lord is a worse act of treason, my Lord."

Despite himself, Azulon grinned. She had seen the man smile only a hand full of times, but never like this. It was odd, almost sick and twisted. His son was dead, the killer right in front of him, and he didn't _care_. He'd rather his own son die than him. Much like the dead prince.

"Ozai wanted to kill me?"

Ursa knew it was best to tell the truth, "He wanted to kill my son. I offered him a deal, your life in exchange for Zuko's. I betrayed his trust, and the poison made for you, ended up in his tea. The vial he had was just water."

Azulon leaned forward, watching as Ursa ducked her head down low, "My loyalty is to you, Fire Lord Azulon. I am your _loyal_ daughter. I could not let a traitor walk among us, even if he was your son and my husband."

It was a lie. This was all for her children, not for Azulon. He didn't see anything different than what she said, and gave her a tight lipped smile. If it was her loyalty or obedience in exchange for the children's lives, so be it.

"My dear, When I told Ozai to sacrifice his first born, I did not imagine him killing an heir. Giving him away would have done, or you taking him away. I must say, you have a lot of gall. You have served your country well Princess Ursa. Protecting your Fire Lord and the prince. I admire your strength, and doing what you must to protect this family."

Azulon let his son's killer walk, having more respect for her than his son, who was willing to kill instead of waiting patiently for what he wanted.

•••

Zuko trained with Iroh, the way all firebenders should be taught. He also trained with Piando in swords.

Azula was still bossy and a little wily at times, but she was no longer going down the path she had once been on. Thanks to Ursa, who showed no hatred in her eyes if daughter messed something up. Her mother, who guided her as gently as she did Zuko, had to softly chip away at the cold walls Ozai had been building up.

"Crying is _weak_ , Zuko. Dad wouldn't want you to," Azula had scolded Zuko harshly during the funeral.

"No, Azula. It's okay to cry sometimes," Ursa did not hesitate to correct her gently. With Ozai gone, she could now _fully_ amend her daughter's behaviors. "It's okay to mourn your father."

Later that night, Ursa held her daughter as Azula cried herself to sleep. She wasn’t crying sad tears either, they were tears of relief. Ozai wasn’t around to _hurt_ her anymore. The threat of being a failure had diminished greatly.

Ursa joined Azulon in war meetings, sometimes bringing Zuko per his request. Even if Azulon didn't care for his grandchildren, Zuko would one day be running the country. It would be best to start him off young.

The two children still demonstrated what they learned to Azulon. Zuko was finally catching up with Azula, thanks to her help and Iroh’s.

Whispers constantly floated around the palace regarding Ozai's death. They didn't bother Ursa as the servants averted her firm gaze.

_Oh, I heard it was the cook_.

_Don't be absurd, the killer was never found_.

_Obviously, that's because it was kept secret_. _The killer walks among us_.

Ursa was a lot of things but halfwitted was not one of them. She _knew_ what those around the palace said. Ursa wasn't heartless either. Protecting her children was her number one priority. She would do it _again_ in a heartbeat.

•••

The Fire Lord was dead. Iroh had abdicated his birth right.

Azulon had been _furious_ , now having no official heir to the throne. Ever since Ozai's untimely death, Ursa had kept her head down around him and tended to Ozai's heirs. Neither one was old enough yet to take the throne.

Fire Lord Azulon died _peacefully_ in his sleep when Zuko had turned thirteen.

The palace was is in full distress. They had no leader. Nobody to tell them what to do. Everyone mourned a heartless man the same way they had done with Ozai. It made her sick to think that her people _worshiped_ a man that carried on a pointless war.

Nobody had ever expected _Ursa_ to step up.

"That's _insane_! You're not of royal blood! You have _no_ claim to the throne!" One of the sages had yelled at her.

"Yes, but my blood runs through the heirs. I'm simply offering to step in until Zuko is old enough to take the throne. When he is ready, I will step down," She explained calmly, giving him a look that told him to hold his tongue.

Iroh spoke up this time, "If I may, Princess Ursa has been attending war meetings with Zuko after Ozai's passing. She has the knowledge to take the throne, even if it is not permanent."

That's when the whispers started again. It had been _years_ since they stopped. _She killed Ozai_. _His murder was never solved_. _Azulon called the investigation off_.

" _Silence_!" Ursa's voice carried over the others. It _demanded_ attention, and respect. The Generals and Sages immediately went quiet. "I _will not_ stand behind these _slanderous_ claims! I _loved_ my husband! General Iroh _does not_ want the responsibility, he has given it up. My grandfather was _Avatar Roku_ , and I am the _mother_ of the prince and princess. I _will_ take the throne until Prince Zuko is ready. _That is final_."

There were no more objections, and a day later, the first female Fire Lord was being crowned with her children at her side. Nobody _dared_ to speak out against her. They didn't question her right to rule. After the night she committed overlooked treason, Azulon saw her as more than Ozai's wife. He saw her as a _threat_.

A threat that he couldn't let just walk freely. If he caught her slipping up, he'd take it out in her children. She knew this. She had done as she was told. That was, until he was old enough to pass _without_ raising suspicion.

•••

Slowly, Fire Lord Ursa began to pull out of the war. She sent in troops to rebuild destroyed Earth Kingdom villages, set up trades with them and the Southern Water Tribe. She invited the Kyoshi Warriors to train with Azula and her friends. She didn't want to end it abruptly and thrown her country into famine and bankruptcy trying to fix what had been done. 

A lot of Fire Nation citizens were furious.

Nobody _dared_ speak out, terrified of their new Fire Lord. She was a gentle woman, _really_ , but there was a certain authority to her that evoked obedience from subjects. Azula used the same trick with her friends (one of which being the daughter of the Southern Water Tribe's Chief), hoping to be as good of a leader as her mom someday.

Katara, though, was just as outspoken as Azula. When annoyed by the girl, she would often run off and play with Zuko instead. Sokka, the Chief's son, _hated_ it. These friendships didn’t start off easy, either. No, Azula had put her foot down as soon as Katara showed any anger towards them.

“Yes, our grandfather _started_ the war, but our mother is _ending_ it! She’s the first woman to be Fire Lord, Katara. She values respect and kindness, not bloodshed and hurting others,” Azula had defended. “Now, you can be my friend, _or_ you can be Zuko’s. It’s your choice. I don’t care which one you pick.”

Katara picked Azula. But, when the two butted heads, the girl would run off to Zuko and her brother.

" _Girls_ can't play with us _men_ , Katara!" Sokka would snap before folding his arms over his chest.

Zuko corrected him, saying he played with his sister and her friends all the time growing up. That sometimes he even played with Suki. Sokka shook his head, unable to believe that girls and boys were so equal in this strange country. Zuko hoped he _never_ met Suki.

Suki could be scary, _especially_ in her make up. He had made the mistake once of telling her that her fans were weird. It sent the girl into a full on lecture and ended with the two wrestling in the courtyard. She kicked his butt, but they became great friends.

•••

Shortly after Zuko's 16th birthday, the Fire Nation had a unique visitor. The Avatar. Nobody had ever seen a Fire Lord bow to someone before, but Ursa didn't care. She bowed to the Avatar on the palace steps, Zuko and Azula following her movements.

Katara and Sokka had found him, and Avatar Aang was in need of a firebending teacher.

Ursa left this choice up to her children, since the Water Tribe children wanted to argue over which one of their friends came with them. The three of them sat on the floor of the throne room, two different colors of fire behind the leader. Blue and orange, both powerful, both warm. Both colors representing both her children.

"You should go Azula, it's a great honor to teach the Avatar!" Zuko told her. "You've learned a lot more than me. You'll be a great teacher."

"I don't think so, Zuzu. The Avatar needs a _lover_ not a fighter. I'll stay here," She grinned and smacked her fist against her palm as if to prove her point, "Just in case anyone says something bad about mom."

Fire Lord Ursa smiled at her children, "With decision making and teamwork like that, both of you will be great leaders someday."

Azula rolled her eyes, "We're alone mother, you don't have to flatter us."

Ursa couldn't imagine a life without her children. She didn't want to. The Fire Lord couldn't bring herself to worry about the what ifs and what-could-have-been's. She feared they would be _much_ darker than her murdering her husband.

•••

When the time came, and Zuko was ready, Ursa abdicated the throne as agreed. Zuko appointed her as an advisor. He fully ended the war, after traveling with the Gaang to fix spiritual and worldly issues that stemmed from it. Like with the Earth King ready to wage war against the Fire Nation for what their fore fathers had done.

Azula joined him in meetings as his right hand, Toph as his lie detector.

Ursa fed the turtleducks with both her children, telling tales of their great grandfather, Avatar Roku. She wished the two siblings could've met her parents. When she took the throne, she sent for them to come to her coronation. Instead, her aunt came, bringing news of her parent's fate.

There was one thing she would _never_ tell them though. She took that with her to the grave. After all, when you threaten a mother's children, the mom will bite back. And, two can keep a secret if one of them is _dead_.


	2. Spiritual Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU in which Zuko never makes it to the Western Air Temple.

* * *

"I now realize that banishment is a far too merciful penalty for treason. Your penalty will be _far_ steeper."

As soon as the words were spoken, Ozai swung his arms, aiming a double lightning strike at his son. Zuko's eyes widened, catching it as Uncle one taught him. He redirected it, aiming it right back at his father.

The look of fear in the Fire Lord's eyes was clear. Zuko's expression mirrored it as the lightning struck right below the man's feet. Ozai flew back, looking up angrily at his son.

"Seize him!"

Zuko went to draw his blades, but was stopped as small hands had jammed into his back and sides. His limbs turned to jelly and he dropped. _Ty Lee_.

Azula smirked as guards grabbed Zuko, dragging him away, "I always knew that tea-loving kook would turn you against us. Did you _really_ think I wouldn't be prepared for your inevitable betrayal?"

The traitorous prince yelled, unable to fight back as they dragged him away. He screamed for help, for his uncle. For the Avatar and his friends. _Why was nobody listening_?

"Zuko!" A voice yelled out, one all to familiar to him. _Mai_.

The guards holding him couldn't fight and hang onto him at the same time. Zuko was falling, unable to catch himself as the ground came closer. He watched with a craned neck as Mai took down the soldiers with her hidden knives after landing roughly. 

She hooked her arms under his armpits, pulling him up to his feet, which still didn't work. He tried so hard to turn and look at her, "Mai if you're helping me, we need to get to the war balloon."

"I am helping, you idiot," she growled as she struggled under his weight. They wouldn’t make it to the war balloon. "Can you at least _try_ to walk?"

Zuko rolled his eyes, the only part of his body that he had control of besides his mouth, "Don't you think I would have done that by now if I could?"

Mai let out a sigh, dragging him over to an outer wall of Caldera. The arc of the volcano's edge gave them a great cover, and few clicks to the left was an escape route. A trail that lead from the city into the old tourist attraction town of Shuhon. The trail was so forgotten and worn down that the invasion force hadn't thought to use it.

It was a good thing Mai dedicated some of her down time to learning. It was the only thing she could to keep boredom from eating at her when she was done with her skill practice.

"Hey, my legs are tingling," Zuko told her as she stood guard, ready to attack anyone who came near if they dared.

Good. The Chi Block was wearing off and they'd be able to move soon. Zuko moved to stand, but Mai yanked him back down, shaking her head.

"Be patient," she told him. "It takes a minute before you're fully functional again. I'm surprised it wore off this quick. Unless–"

Mai cut herself off. _No_ , _it wasn't possible_. Ty Lee was terrified of Azula, maybe even more than the Fire Lord himself. Ty Lee wouldn't betray Azula, even if she did care about Zuko.

"Unless what?" Zuko questioned, swinging his arms as he gained full control back.

Mai's face was blank, as usual, "Unless Ty Lee chose to go easy on you. Now, let's go."

Zuko didn't say anything else, but followed her as they climbed up to the beginning of the trail. He was surprised, as he only knew it was there because of his reading on Avatar Kyoshi. She went there to learn how to speak with Avatar Kuruk.

The two walked in silence. Zuko was too nervous to say anything. Did she even know he planned on leaving? She had to know. She was being more quiet than usual. He stayed silent, just in case she didn't.After all, she had just betrayed the Fire Nation for him.

By the time they had reached the village, it was barely sundown. Hopefully, no messenger hawks had been sent this way just yet. Since the war balloon was still in the middle of the city, it looked like Zuko wasn't going to be getting to the closest Air Temple.

It was the only spot that was safe for the Avatar and his people, along with being close to the Fire Nation.

"Prince Zuko!" A man shouted in delight as he and Mai approached the port. "It is such an honor to have a member of the royal family in our little town!"

Mai rolled her eyes, "This place smells _awful_."

It was true. The town was built on top of a natural gas deposit. Back when Fire Lord Zoryu was in power, it was a fairground called North Chung-Ling where people would come to have spiritual interactions. It was all fraudulent, the tourists’ visions were a side effect of the gas.

Zuko ignored her, "We need a boat. I can pay–"

"Of course!" The man told him excitedly. "Anything for you, Prince Zuko! We have some extravagant–"

Mai immediately cut him off, " _Ugh_. Nothing fancy."

The man shrugged, motioning for them to follow. The couple exchanged looks before carefully treading behind. They'd be ready to take him if need be. Lucky for them, the guy had no idea they were traitors and wanted. He was just genuinely happy they were there.

He gave them a small boat, as Mai requested, and even some supplies. When Zuko tried to pay him, he refused.

Zuko sighed, having no idea where to go now that he couldn't get to the Air Temple on a boat.

•••

"Why are we here?" Mai questioned in distaste as they walked into a small tea shop.

Zuko shrugged, "I have to play Pai Sho."

For the first time since they left, Mai's face changed from a look of boredom into one of confusion. He was a traitor to his own country, had a very recognizable face, and wanted to stop and _play_ a stupid _game_?

Zuko's eyes scanned the crowd, spotting an old man in a corner at a game table. He didn't wait up for Mai as he walked over.

"Mind if I play?" He found himself asking as he sat down.

"Of course! Guest has the first move."

Those words rang in his head. He remembered that the man Uncle played in the Si Wong Desert said the same thing. Zuko nodded, reaching for the White Lotus tile on top of the stack.

 _Oh Agni_ , he pleaded to himself. _How does Uncle play this_?

Zuko placed the tile directly in the center of the board. When the man smirked, he new he had done something right. The prince tried to recall what he remembered from that Pai Sho game that Uncle played as his opponent made his move.

Mai watched with slight amusement as the two guys made a giant flower out of the tiles.

"The White Lotus blooms for you, Prince Zuko," The man told him gently. "If you can answer this question, we can go somewhere more private."

Zuko froze, hoping to Agni and any other Spirit that the answer was something he has heard Uncle say before.

"Who knocks at the garden gate?"

Keeping a straight face, he racked his brain. He knew the answer, he did. Uncle had said it right in front of him. Mai snorted, reminding him of himself when he thought Pai Sho was just a game.

Uncle said something about.. fruit? Fruit!

"One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its many mysteries," Zuko replied with a proud tone.

 _Finally_! One of Uncle's proverbs has paid off.

The man led them to a back room, excluding Mai. She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly, but stayed outside anyway. Someone had to warn the dumbass if anything happened.

"Yesterday, a Grand Lotus sent out a an emergency call," The man began explaining. "Your uncle is the one who sounded it."

Zuko's eyes widened as a weight lifted off his chest. Uncle was _free_. He was okay.

"The closest master is one I'm sure you are familiar with. Piando. Now, we normally do not initiate with a simple phrase, but the comet approaches, and the White Lotus is to help if you are ever in need. Take this, and go to Piando."

Zuko nodded, taking the tile and bowing to him.

If he found Piando, he could find Uncle.

•••

Mai was bored, as she had expressed several times. Zuko didn't do anything to help. Not as he looked around the village. There _had_ to be someone who knew where Piando's house was. It had been so long since Zuko had seen the man. He could barely remember advice Uncle had given him, let alone where an old teacher lived.

She was regretting coming along. But, it was better than following Azula.

"In here!" He grabbed her hand, pulling her into a swords shop.

The owner looked up, giving them a smile, "What can I do for you?"

Zuko asked for the sword master, and the man pointed him in the right direction. What Mai wouldn't give for a royal palanquin right about now. Her feet hurt from all the walking, and the silence was insufferable.

It was obvious Zuko wasn't going to talk about the letter that was rolled up in her sleeve.

"You broke my heart, you know," She broke the silence, revealing the parchment. "Not man enough to face me?"

The prince sighed, "I needed to face my father, and I knew if I went back for you, I'd end up arrested or dead. I didn't want to hurt you, Mai. Not that it matters. I came close to being detained."

"It's a good thing I was there to save your ass then," she scoffed, grabbing his arm to slow his pace. Taking the rolled up note, she whacked him with it and glared, "Don't _ever_ try to break up with me again."

Zuko laughed, throwing his arm around her shoulder. She leaned into his embrace, trying to bite back a smile.

"I wouldn't dare."

Mai pulled away, "Look. I think it's there."

It was. The giant mansion wasn't hard to forget. Zuko smiled, grabbing Mai by the hand and dragging her up to the large gate. The knife thrower reached up and grabbed the knocker, slamming it against the large door a few times.

A man that definitely was not Piando answered, "What can I do for you?"

Zuko bowed, "I would like to speak with the Master."

The butler resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Oh great_ , _another person seeking training in the art of swordsmanship_ , "Did you bring him something to prove your worth?"

Zuko looked to Mai, who merely shrugged. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his White Lotus tile. The man rose an eyebrow and waved the two in. They followed him into the house and to Piando's office.

His back was turned to them, writing a letter, but he could sense the newcomers.

"Let me guess," Piando sighed as he finished writing. "You've come hundreds of miles from your little village where you're– _Prince Zuko_?"

When the Prince bowed to him, Piando blinked in confusion. _What on earth is going on_? He gave the older man a sad smile, "I'm pretty sure it's just Zuko now."

He held the tile out to him, the sword master glancing at it warily. Iroh never told him Zuko was a member. Even if he wasn't, Zuko was one of his students, and a great one at that.

"I've come here because of The Order," he explained awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck under Piando's intense gaze. "We seek to learn and help do our part to end the war."

"You gonna help us or not?" Mai cut him off, glaring at him.

Piando rose an eyebrow, "Neither of you are true members. At least, not yet."

•••

Zuko cursed as he sat down on the floor of the dojo. Piando wanted them to meditate. Of course he did. Just like Uncle would. The prince crossed his legs, Mai mimicking his movements so she could get the form right.

Piando led them through how to meditate properly. Zuko knew, since Uncle had rode him about meditating all the time when they were at sea. There was a candle in front of each of them, flickering with Zuko as he breathed in and out.

"Let the candle flame be your guide back," Piando spoke lowly, watching as both teenagers both began to breathe in sync.

They were about to have their first spiritual encounter.

Zuko opened his eyes, going to question what the sword master meant. He was no longer in Piando's house. No, he was in a forest, Mai beside him. She was just as confused as he was.

"Where are we?" She questioned, her tone high at her elevating worry.

They were mediating, and now they weren't. They weren't anywhere they knew. Zuko thought back to every little hint Uncle had given him about the White Lotus. How after Lu Ten died, Uncle went on a journey. Everyone has heard he encountered Spirits.

"I think we're in the Spirit World," He told her, beginning to walk towards the forest exit.

Mai immediately stopped him, "We don't know what's out there, Zuko."

"We'll be fine, Mai."

Despite her well guarded emotions, she was afraid and it was showing. Her parents used to tell her stories of Spirits that would take bad children. The _Kemikurage_. Now, they were in their realm and if that wasn't misbehaving, she didn't know what was.

He saw the look in her eyes and grabbed her hand, squeezing it with reassurance, "I'll keep you safe."

Mai nodded, the two walking hand in hand to the exit. Zuko looked around, wondering if there were any spirits he would recognize from Uncle's stories. He doubted it, but it didn't hurt to think about.

The forest stretched on, seeming almost never ending. Was this an illusion? Some Spirit trick to keep them there?

"Hello, Prince Zuko."

Mai jumped at the voice, Zuko turning abruptly to see the white haired girl from the Northern Tribe. _What was her name again_? _Yan_? _Yun_?

"Princess Yue," he breathed out in shock, bowing to her. "How are you– Did you–?"

He was confused. She was alive the last time he saw her. Now she was a Spirit?

She gave him a sad smile, "When I was born, I was lifeless. The Moon Spirit, Tui, blessed me so I could live. When Admiral Zhao killed her, I gave back what she gave me to save her and my people."

Zuko's breath almost left his body, and he bowed again, "You saved more than just your people that night. Thank you, Princess Yue for your sacrifice. I apologize for my involvement of the siege."

This time, Yue was the one surprised. Prince Zuko had stopped at nothing to get the Avatar, and now here he was. He was thanking her, apologizing to her and bowing to her.

She smiled, "I see you have regards towards the balance, and that you've changed. Come, I'll lead you both out of here."

Mai frowned, "How can we trust you?"

Zuko squeezed her hand again, "Mai, she's the Moon Spirit. If anything she shouldn't have to trust _us_."

His girlfriend nodded, making the first move to follow after Yue. The walk wasn't much longer compared to what it first felt like. The exit was close now, no longer out of reach.

The Moon Spirit turned to them, "Be safe. It was nice to meet you, Mai. If you see Sokka, please tell him that I miss him and that I'm proud of him."

Mai faltered. She never told Yue her name. She glanced to Zuko, who nodded. The two bowed before continuing on. At the exit of the forest, Zuko could see several statues of warriors, each in different poses.

He recognized them, telling Mai excitedly that they looked like the Sun Warriors. He dragged her over to them, mimicking each pose as he moved from statue to statue.

"Nice dance," she teased, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Zuko shook his head, "I think these are bending forms."

Uncle was always telling him there was ways a bender could become stronger. If he would just learn to look at other cultures besides his own. _This counted_ , Zuko thought. _The Sun Warriors are ancient_ , _and I've never seen these forms before_.

Mai immediately lost any drop of amusement flowing through her as Zuko made her go through the forms as well.

•••

Zuko would not stop doing the dance until he had it down perfectly. Mai thought he would be tired by now, but he wasn't. She wasn't. _Maybe that's just an affect of the Spirit World_ , she found herself thinking.

She was lounging in the grass, watching Zuko perfect his forms. If the knife thrower was lucky, she may be able to get in a nap.

Of course, she wasn't lucky.

No, a loud roar rang out. She sat up, seeing that a dragon had landed in front of Zuko. A gasp left the prince's mouth at the sight if him. He didn't know how, but he knew this dragon. It was Avatar Roku's.

"Hello, Fang," He greeted, offering his hand out to him. The dragon glared, circling around him before kicking himself up into the air. He was moving oddly, but also in a familiar way.

"Maybe he wants you to dance with him," Mai called out as she stood up. She never thought she would see a dragon. They were all gone.

All things considered, dancing with a dragon was not the weirdest thing that could happen. It was the Spirit World after all. So, Zuko danced with him. Mai's amusement came back. Especially as the dragon landed again and nuzzled into Zuko.

Mai slowly approached, watching as the beast ducked his head low. Zuko climbed on, helping his girlfriend up. She held on tightly to the prince, wondering if people could die in the Spirit World. Because if they fell off the dragon, that's more than likely what would happen.

Fang growled before taking off, Mai's grip tightening as they allowed him to take them else where.

•••

Fang dropped them off in a new field, one that was full of sky bison. Zuko had never been more self aware at this point. Mai didn't share his enthusiasm. If she did, then she didn't show it.

As soon as Zuko went to pet one, a man spoke, "That one is Pengpeng. She was an ally to Avatar Kyoshi."

Mai pulled her knives, but Zuko shook his head. Nobody here would hurt them. They were on their route for a reason. He turned to see an old monk wearing long orange robes and a wooden necklace.

"Sky bison are the original airbenders," the man continued. "Just like dragons were the original firebenders. Tui and La are the original waterbenders, and badger moles are the original earthbenders."

Zuko bowed, and the monk chuckled.

"There's no need for that, my boy. I am Monk Gyatso. I believe you know my good friend Aang," The man introduced himself.

A lump formed in Zuko's throat and Mai surprisingly took a step forward, "I'm Mai, and this is Zuko. We are pleased to meet you."

She paused for a moment before adding, "And we are sorry for what our people have done to yours."

It was weird apologizing to dead people, but Mai was sincere. Zuko had been too. His excitement though, had turned to guilt.

"We mustn't worry about what has happened in the past," Monk Gyatso placed a gentle hand on Zuko's shoulder. "You can only work toward a better future."

The prince resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The Monk sounded like Uncle. Mai thought the same, biting back a small laugh. The monk led them through the many bison, going on about what things were like at the Air Temples, pranks included.

Mai chuckled when he told them he and the Avatar once baked cakes just to launch them at unsuspecting monks.

"You seem very wise," Mai told the older man softly. It was a tone Zuko definitely hadn't heard before.

Monk Gyatso gave her a smile, "Isn't that why you're here? Wisdom can be drawn from many places."

Zuko perked up, "If you take it from only one place, it becomes stale."

The smiling Monk smiled even wider.

•••

After forcing Mai to sing to badger moles with him, the two were finally on their way back to the real world.

"This was great," Zuko told her. "I finally realize what Uncle Iroh has been trying to tell me."

"It's about time you listened to my old man," Another new voice called out.

Zuko froze, spinning in his heel to see Lu Ten leaned up against a tree behind them. His lips were pulled into a small smirk, which instantly dropped once he saw his cousin.

" _Lu Ten_?"

Tears had filled is eyes as his cousin walked up and threw his arms around him. Lu Ten reciprocated, holding the boy tight.

"Did.. Did _Ozai_ do that to you?" Lu Ten questioned once he pulled away. He gestured to the younger boy’s face, his jaw clenching. When Zuko nodded, he sighed. "I'm sorry, cousin. I wish I had been around to protect you."

"If you were, I'm afraid Uncle never would have found his own way. I wouldn't have either," He looked away. "I'm just glad that I had Uncle, he's been like a father to me. He helped me find my own path."

Lu Ten smiled, "I'm proud of you, Zuko. You too, Mai. My, how you two lovebirds have grown!"

The couple blushed, the late prince laughing at them, "Come, I'll help you find your way back."

•••

They trained with Piando for weeks. The two newest initiates only rested to eat and sleep. Per Zuko's request, Piando had sent a firebending teacher the Avatar's way. His duty was to The Order now. This path and the path of being the Avatar's teacher were both a big middle finger to his father.

At least, that is what Zuko told himself as he followed Piando through the campsite the White Lotus had set up outside of Ba Sing Se.

There were so many people, Zuko didn’t realize how many were part of The Order, even some of his crew from the Wani included. Like Lieutenant Jee. Upon seeing the prince in his robes, the man had clasped a firm hand on the boy’s shoulder and claimed that he was proud.

If only Uncle could feel the same way.

Jee had lead Zuko to the giant tent belonging to the Grand Lotus, and thanks to his exceptional hearing in his good ear, he could pick up familiar voices. Zuko had already met all the old masters, but couldn’t pinpoint who he was hearing.

With a sigh, Zuko ducked inside.

The voices stopped and he froze. The Avatar’s friends had been sitting with Iroh, discussing a plan of action over tea. Katara gasped, taking notice of the blue robes in place of his red clothing. Sokka clenched his fists, ready to strike if need be. Toph was unbothered.

“Uh, hello,” Zuko raised a hand with a small smile. “Could I have a moment alone with my uncle?”

Sokka, despite his on guard stance, was the first to nod his head and stand. The two others followed quickly. Toph stuck around, wanting to eavesdrop.

As Iroh stood, Zuko dropped to his kneez, “I know you must have mixed feelings about seeing me. But, I need you to know. I am _so_ sorry, Uncle.”

Tears begin to leave Zuko’s eyes as he looks up, his voice cracking, “I’m _so_ sorry and _ashamed_ of what I did. I know I can never make it up to you, but I’ll–”

Zuko didn’t even get to finish as Iroh pulled him to his feet and wrapped his arms around him. The prince didn’t understand. The first time he had disrespected family, he ended up with a scar. The last time he almost took lightning bolts to the heart.

“How can you forgive me so easily? I thought you would be furious with me.”

Iroh smiled gently, “I was never angry with you, I was sad because I thought you had lost your way. But, you found it again. And you did it on your own.”

“I had a little help,” Zuko hugged his uncle tighter. “From a lot of people actually. Uncle, I got to speak with Lu Ten.”

Iroh’s heart clenched in his chest, tears once again brimming his eyes. They only fell when Zuko told his Uncle that Lu Ten was proud of his father. As Iroh cried on his nephew’s shoulder, Toph backed away from the tent.

“Is it safe to go in there or should I wait?” Mai questioned, the blind girl instantly spinning around.

“You! What are you doing here? _Sokka_!” Toph yelled to her friend.

Mai sighed boredly, knowing the conversation was not about to be fun.

•••

After begrudgingly deciding to go with Zuko to face Azula, Katara never imagined she’d be healing him and thanking him. Mai had gone to help Toph and Sokka take out the air fleet, even saving them when all their hope was gone.

The three never imagines that the enemy would be helping them and saving their lives.

“Thank you, Katara,” Zuko muttered weakly as he looked up at the girl.

Tears had filled the waterbender’s eyes, “I think _I_ should be thanking you.”

Yes, the two had not gotten off on the right foot. She had yelled at him on the way to the Fire Nation, giving him a piece of her mind. He had absorbed that hatred, letting it roll off his shoulders, and sincerely apologized. He explained himself, and while it didn’t fix everything, it was a start. Jumping in front of lightning to protect her had really gotten the ball rolling.

Katara helped him to his feet, looking over to Azula who was chained down. They had done their part. Now it was up to the missing Avatar and her friends.

Sokka and Toph had been separated from Mai after executing an ‘airship slice’. The nonbender was laying flat on a metal platform, hanging onto Toph with a deathgrip. She was suspended, unable to see a thing because her feet had no ground to touch. Her heart hammered in her chest as she focused on Sokka’s hand in hers.

He was her only lifeline, and after throwing his boomerang ad sword to fend off soldiers, he was telling her that this was the end.

Toph cried. She could feel Sokka’s fear as they clung to each other, refusing to let the other one go. It only amplified her own silent panic.

Just as they both were about to give up hope, another airship slammed into the one they were on. He let Toph go, falling after her and landing on his broken leg.

“How did that happen?” Toph asked him. “Did boomerang come back?”

Sokka’s eyes widened, “No. Mai did!”

•••

The fight was over. They had won. Zuko was nervous, as he was about to walk out for thousands to see his coronation. He still hadn’t spoken to the Avatar, who was peeking through the curtain.

Zuko approached him, dressed in his new Fire Lord regalia, “It’s weird. A year ago it was my purpose to hunt you, then I realized I was supposed to help you. Now, if you want, we can be friends.”

Aang turned, showing off his monk robes and necklace, giving Zuko a warm smile, “We can be friends.”

Surprising both himself and the younger boy, Zuko pulled him in for a hug. Aang almost screamed, thinking that Zuko was about to have him arrested. But, when all that happened was a friendly embrace, the Avatar relaxed and hugged him back.

The two walked out onto the stage, everyone cheering wildly.

“Today, this war is finally over!” He called out. “I promised my uncle I would restore honor to the Fire Nation, and I will! A hundred years of fighting has left us scarred and divided. The road ahead is challenging, but with the Avatar’s help, we can get back on the right path and begin a new era of love and peace.”

Zuko kneeled, allowing a Fire Sage to place the royal crown in his topknot, “All hail Fire Lord Zuko!”

As the crowd cheered again, Zuko pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. He unfolded it, readdressing the crowd, “The following people will be pardoned of crimes against Ozai: Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, Bato of the Southern Water Tribe, Suki of Kyoshi Island. Fire Sage Shiyu..”

The list went on, several people cheering for their loved ones freedoms.

After the ceremony, Zuko sought out Sokka and Katara, letting them know their dad and people would be here shortly, as he had already began pulling strings since before his coronation.

Sokka was still apprehensive of the new Fire Lord, but Katara seemed to trust Zuko and that was good enough for him.

“One more thing, Sokka,” Zuko pulled him aside. “Part of the journey into becoming a member of the White Lotus is a spiritual journey. Most don’t remember their time in the Spirit World, but I did. I have a message for you from Princess Yue. She wants you to know that she misses you, and that she’s so proud of you.”

Sokka cried, throwing himself onto Zuko. Awkwardly, the Fire Lord patted him on the back. The Water Tribe boy decided that if Yue could trust him, then he could too.


End file.
